


Good Destroyed Evil

by EnviroHamada



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Forgiveness, Good beats evil, M/M, One Shot, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviroHamada/pseuds/EnviroHamada
Summary: Takes place in the Water Temple of Ocarina of Time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use dialogue in this because, honestly, I wouldn't do a very good job writing for Link since he doesn't talk in the games, but also, he just seems like a character that speaks through action to me, and using words doesn't seem important.

This wasn't right. 

He shouldn't have to do this.

But he did have to. 

Yet all that he was, was a reflection. A mental barrier. Just a blockade that was worthless.  
He was worthless.

A minion of Ganon's to stop the Hero of Time —but for what? In a way, it felt like destroying himself. But wasn't that what Ganondorf wanted? Wasn't that what he himself was supposed to want?

He watched, a completely invisible darkness, as Link ran to the other side of the room, and found the door locked.

The boy, the hero, clad in green turned around cautiously. 

There was no one there. No skeletal beast to jump out, no ghosts suddenly appearing.

But just a subtle unseen darkness interrupting the strangely beautiful presence of the room.

Link glanced around before fixing his gaze on the tree. 

He wouldn't see anyone there yet. His evil parallel had not decided to reveal himself. 

But Dark Link knew he would see him soon. An out of place tree in a never-ending, empty room was of course where he would look. 

Soon, Link would see his Dark twin, and being the savior that he was, would fight him. 

There was no doubt it was Link that would win. Because good destroyed evil. That was the way it was. 

And then, without another thought, he would probably run through the unlocked door and save Hyrule. 

Dark Link would lose. Willingly. Because wouldn't the world be better off without him? He'd put up a fight, but he wasn't going to try and win. 

Evil was only a vulnerability here. And for the Hero of Time or not, Ganondorf could not expect him to remain loyal if he would die anyway in this fight.

He might as well do it for the right reason.

Link walked slowly towards the tree. And sure enough, it was not long before he halted, his eyebrows furrowed, and eyes narrowed.

He drew his sword. But suddenly, he paused again.

Whether it was by overwhelming curiosity of this strange identical but opposing form of himself, or some other weird reason, Link put his sword down. 

Perhaps it was because Dark Link had taken too long to draw his own, and the young man could sense his hesitance. 

That was not what he had wanted. He wanted Link to eliminate him, so the world could be better. Because that was the only way out of this room. Kill the enemy. 

It wouldn't really matter to Ganondorf. There were plenty more spares for him to sacrifice. 

If Link hesitated, he would remain here forever, trying to find a way to escape without having to kill.

Dark Link had an intense urge to yell, "Just finish this, please!" But of course he couldn't speak.

Unfortunately, Link's expression softened even further. 

"No, Link," he thought, begged, "Kill me."

The Hero of Time walked up to him slowly, piercing him with the kindest gaze he had ever known. Not that he had known any other than Ganondorf's.

But he was sure that if he was not about to die in a few minutes, he would never have been looked at like that again.

Link's face was close enough to his own now, he could feel the cool breath of the boy just reaching his own black and transparent face.

Link lifted his hand up, gently brushing a few strands of half visible hair out of his eyes. 

And the tenderness made him cry. 

Little that he knew of people in Hyrule, he doubted anyone could have a touch so forgiving as Link's. 

The Hero of Time then rested his hand on the Dark Link's cheek for a brief moment wiping away a tear, simply letting their forehead's touch, before pulling away. 

Wanting him to be sure, to not regret anything, to go and save the people of Hyrule from the evil Ganon, and not look back, Dark Link stepped away, and slowly walked over to the 'better version of him's' sword, and picked it up carefully.

He then handed it to Link and nodded, forcing a blank expression onto his own face.

But this time it was the other that was shaken, fearful, looked vulnerable. The good Link was breathing fast; it was apparent he didn't want to do this. 

But that was enough for him. To even have someone think before fighting him... it felt... good. Right. 

And even with no knowledge of anything besides his own lonliness, he could tell that that was not a feeling he would ever get from being Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this is good! I love receiving comments (critique included) and I haven't written anything short before so I'd love to know how I did, thanks!


End file.
